Late Night Picture Show
by Cececat
Summary: With the help of a time machine, Oscar Wilde takes Bosie (Lord Alfred Douglas) on a date to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show. A time-traveling Police Box and its bow-tie wearing owner help. (Please Read & Review) COMPLETE
**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Or _Doctor Who_ , which is where the time machine is borrowed from. **

**A/N: After reading an article about Oscar Wilde's 1895 arrest and trial, I wrote this to cheer myself up.**

* * *

"Not another one of those damned clubs again, darling. My Dad's already mad enough," Bosie muttered unhappily.

"It's not really a club... and you're dad won't be able to find out," Oscar replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Unlike this man I met recently, your dad can't time travel," Oscar replied.

Just as he said that, a bright blue police box appeared in their living room. Of course, it being the 1890s, neither of them knew what a police box was. Thankfully, Oscar knew the man who owned this police box. And it wasn't actually a police box.

"Ah, hello!" said a funny man in a tweed suit, as he stepped out of the box.

"Hello. Again. You promised to take Bosie and I to that... movie... right?" Oscar asked.

The funny man grinned. "I did. Would you two just step inside?"

They did.

The box disappeared from the living room.

And then, it reappeared outside a movie theatre. In the late 1970s. Before either of them could really say anything, the funny man and his blue box abandoned them there. It happened to be nearly midnight.

"Where are we?" Bosie asked.

"A movie theater," Oscar replied, though he didn't exactly know what that was.

It seemed to have lots of lights outside. And people dressed funny. Like the places they often went together... but a lot nicer. Weird.

The funny man in the tweed suit had explained how it all worked to Oscar. You buy a ticket, and then you go inside and watch a show. Like a play, in some ways.

It only took Oscar a minute to spot the ticket counter. When he did, he dragged Bosie toward it.

"Two tickets to the show, please," he said to the lady who stood there.

"Ten dollars, please," she said, holding out a hand.

Oh dear. This was America, apparently. "Er, can I pay in pounds?"

"I'll pay," said someone nearby.

That someone happened to be a pretty blonde girl in a light pink dress. She handed Oscar the money.

"Thank you, miss," Bosie said.

She laughed. "It's not like it's a lot of money."

And so, they followed the odd crowd into the theatre. Oscar and Bosie nervously sat next to each other, surrounded by

"Are you guys together?" asked someone.

It was a... person in jeans, a leather jacket, a white tee shirt, and motorcycle boots. Neither Oscar nor Bosie could figure out if the person were male or female. This bothered them, somehow. As did the fact that... they... apparently knew what sort of people Bosie and Oscar happened to be. In the era Oscar lived in, that could cause quite a bit of legal trouble.

"I mean, you're dressed kinda similar. I thought you were dressing up as a specific theme," the person explained, shrugging.

"Yes, we're a couple," Bosie said.

"Cool. I'm here with my girlfriend, in fact."

Before the person could say anything else, the blonde girl who'd paid for Oscar's tickets appeared out of the crowd. She ran up to the person who'd confused Bosie.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Terry!" the blonde said.

The person- Terry- rolled their eyes. "Emma. I've been waiting for you for ages! I thought I said I'd meet you at our usual seats?"

"Did you? I can't seem-"

"Shh! Movie's about to begin!" somebody hissed.

There seemed to be quite a bit of shouting. Chanting of some kind, maybe? And music. And a screen with someone's lips projected on it. Girl's lips, a man's voice singing...

"What they devil is going on?" Bosie whispered.

"I haven't the slightest," Oscar replied. "But I rather like it!"

It seemed that the audience talked to the screen. Something about it seemed rather scripted, which only made it stranger. Not that it was a bad thing. No, quite the contrary!

At one point, everyone got up and danced. Oscar almost refused to, but Bosie wouldn't let him just sit there. Neither would Terry or Emma.

When it was time to leave, both Oscar and Bosie were rather sad. They'd liked it all quite a bit. And the fact that nobody seemed bothered by the relationship between the two of them.

"I wonder what Constance would think of all this," Oscar muttered thoughtfully

"She's _your_ wife, how would I know?" Bosie replied.

Oscar didn't reply. He suspected that Constance wouldn't approve at all. She didn't seem to approve of most things these days.

"I wish I could stay here," Oscar said, thoughtfully. "Don't you?"

"Why?"

"Well, these people don't care about us. If we lived here, in this strange era, we wouldn't be sneaking around the way we do. As long as we didn't act _too_ obvious, people wouldn't care! There aren't any laws against it here, I think."

"But what about Constance?" Bosie pointed out. "She'd be very upset if you disappeared. And, though Dad is the most annoying person in the world sometimes, he'd be sad if I left him."

Conveniently for them, the funny man and his police box appeared at that very moment. They returned to the 1890s, to London.

If only they hadn't!

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
